1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-emissive display device, does not require a separate light source. Thus, the organic light-emitting display device may be driven by low voltage, may be configured as a lightweight thin type display device, and is gaining attention as a next-generation display device due to high-quality characteristics, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed.